The Sun Has Risen
by WoahEvannaLynch
Summary: The sun has risen and Harry has lots of choices to make. See what difficulties, decisions and adventures Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys have to endure after the great Wizarding World war is over... POV mainly Harry. Rated K-plus just encase.
1. The Night After

**YAY! I've started a new story, but don't worry I'm still working on my 'sequel'.**

**The chapters for this story will be less frequent as my other stories have been, only because they are longer and possibly written better!**

**This story is inspired by pottermommy1118. **

**I hope you enjoy it :)**

**(Reviews are always welcome!)**

The Sun Has Risen

The Night After

"I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."

The trio smiled to each other, war scars and dried tears still visible on their faces . They slowly walked out of Dumbledore's office in silence and made their way to the Gryffindor common room. Harry walked a few paces away from Ron and Hermione, giving them space to talk to each other. The only time Harry spoke was when someone gave him thanks or congratulations. You would expect everyone to be happy and feeling victorious but you mustn't forget that many died; friends and family, colleagues and bosses.

Avoiding many people, they finally arrived at the common room portrait. Giving each other side-ways glances, they stepped inside wondering what they would find; but what they found was not what they expected. The common room was surprisingly clean; not a single mark anywhere, and there were a few small crowds of people talking quietly. They all went silent when Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped in. Harry thought they would start whispering behind their hands but they all gave a sad smile before going back to their conversations; the trio smiled in return. Harry expected the Gryffindor Common room had had an enchantment put on it to keep it from getting destroyed; a good place to have hidden. The trio also soon found out that the enchantments making sure no one from the opposite sex went into each other's dormitories had faded. They all walked up the circular stairs and into the boys dormitory. No one seemed to ask what Hermione was doing. Harry walked up to his bed glad that everything was over...for now. He let himself flop onto the soft mattress and gave a sigh of relief as it sunk under his weight. It didn't matter to him that he was bloody and dirty, he just wanted his sleep , so he closed his eyes and listened to Hermione and Ron's conversation.

"I think I'll have a bath...I wouldn't be able to sleep with all this on me." Hermione motioned to her body. Ron nodded in reply before letting himself sink into his bed.

"You alright mate?" asked Ron, his voice still shaking. Harry looked to his side and noticed Ron's concerned eyes watching him.

"I'll be fine...I just hope I'll be able to sleep." sighed Harry before closing his eyes again. They lay in silence for a minute before Harry's senses numbed and he was plunged into total darkness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o

"I...I'm going to sleep for a bit..." squeaked Ginny to her mum. Molly nodded her emotionless face and replied,

"Would you like me to come?" Ginny shook her head and managed to force a fake smile before getting up and leaving the great hall. She could feel people's eyes on her as she left, but she didn't care. She slowly made her way to the baths without having to speak to anyone; she was completely lost in her own thoughts, and without realising she had already stripped from her clothes and was in the bath. She rinsed her body thoroughly before checking for cuts and bruises; everyone was advised to go to the hospital wing but Ginny thought it was a bad idea; much more people would have worse injuries. But now looking at herself, Ginny agreed she should have gone; she made a mental note to herself to go before they left Hogwarts. Once washed, she got out, dried her body and hair and re-dressed into her newly summoned clothes. She gave a sigh of relief when she was dried and dressed; she hated having blood all over her, not knowing exactly who's blood it was.

As Ginny walked to her dormitory, her only thought was of Harry...She knew she should probably be mourning over Fred, but she'd done that long enough and no more tears would come. She also knew Fred wouldn't have wanted everyone to be depressed. She suddenly felt an urge of anger towards Harry as she thought to herself, 'How could he have left me? and how dare he pretend to have died!' her thoughts, questions and longing for Harry didn't stop until she was in bed and past the point of exhaustion. The thought of having any feelings right then seemed like the biggest challenge Ginny had ever been faced with. So she breathed in and out for a few minutes before all her thoughts and emotions had gone and she fell into nothingness.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

All the Weasleys, except for Ginny and Ron who already left, sat on the benches in the Great Hall in silence; no one knowing what to say to the other. Thoughts floated around everyone's head but George's; his only thought was Fred. All his tears had gone so there was nothing to do but wait; but George didn't know what to wait for...Fred wasn't coming back and the hardest thought in his head was how he was going to carry on life without Fred; Life just wasn't going to be the same anymore. He could tell everyone's worried eyes were on him and he loved that they cared about him so much, but some part of him wanted to be left alone. 'I guess that's not going to happen.' he thought to himself. After another half hour of awkward silence Molly spoke with an unusual and unlikely happy voice,

"I think it's time for a sleep, why don't we all go home and we can come back in the morning?" Everyone just nodded their heads and slowly got up, following Molly to the Great Hall entrance. Many heads turned as they walked out, sympathy showed on all their faces; but the Weasley's ignored them. Molly motioned for them to apparated while she spoke to Minerva McGonagall,

"What will be happen to the er...the one's who didn't make it?" asked Molly, a sad expression on her face.

"They will stay here until whenever the...funeral's will be..." quivered Minerva, the sadness and sympathy clear in her voice. A single tear fell down her face as she finished. Molly nodded and followed her family home.


	2. The Day After

**Sorry it's so late, but Thank you for hanging in there!**

**(Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't run it through my Beta because I wanted to publish it as soon as)**

**Enjoy :) **

The Day After

A loud noise awoke Harry from the blackness. He let his surroundings become familiar before he recognized the loud noise that awake him; Ron's snoring. Harry gave a slight smile, and for a second, everything felt normal...as if a war hadn't just happened and wiped out half the Wizarding population. Suddenly Harry felt a sharp pain in his chest as the weight of everything crushed him; everyone's death was his fault. He whipped the covers back and stumbled out of bed, heading towards the window; Yanking it open he took a deep breath of the sweet fresh air and a wave of annoyance ran over him; how could the wind be so pure and normal when millions of people had just died from a terrible war. Harry knew that he shouldn't be getting angry; what did the wind know of life and death? After a few more minutes by the window Harry turned around and looked at Ron. Sometime in the night, Hermione had joined him; they fit perfectly in each other, and at that moment Harry had a longing for Ginny...but what would she say? Would she still like him after waiting all this time for him? Harry shook his head clearing the thoughts from it and headed up to the prefects bathroom...he met no one on the way.

Luckily when he got there, the place was cleared. Even Moaning Myrtle wasn't there. 'Probably sulking in her toilet' thought Harry to himself. He walked towards the tap; memories of his second year came back to him, but yet again he shook his head and they were soon gone. He turned the taps before peeling his clothes off him, bit by bit. The hardest to get off was his shirt, blood plastered it to his body so in the end Harry got into the water with it on; in its own time it will peel. Once in Harry turned the taps of and lay in the warm water, thinking about everything that had just happened. A tear slid down his cheek as he thought of all the people who had died for him...even if he didn't know them, he still owed them his life. Suddenly Harry broke out into quiet sobs, the events of last night finally hitting him; it was all his fault.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing Harry had stabled himself and now only small tears slipped out of the corner of his eyes. He suddenly felt a cold sting in his chest, looking down he gasped, his eyes wide with shock. His shirt had fallen off him and a deep, red sore stood in front of his heart. This wasn't just like any cut, this cut was deep and his chest was swollen; the cut started purple on the outside and got darker and darker as it went in. Not only was it horrible inside but the size of it covered a quarter of his chest. He quickly washed himself before reaching over to where his clothes and wand lay, picked up his wand and muttered a spell under his breath, a few seconds later a big patched bandage raced towards him. He caught it and placed it over the cut and muttered a few more spells. Soon after, a pile of Harry's clothes zoomed into the bathroom and lay on the side. Harry slid out of the luxurious bath and slowly and carefully put on his new, clean clothes; it felt like such a relief wearing something clean. Slowly Harry made his way to the Great Hall; where he knew everyone would be.

As he walked through the door, every single person's eyes fell on him; most people smiled but a small amount kept no expressions. Harry ignored them and his eyes fell first on Ginny. Then Hagrid.

"Harry!" he said walking quickly up to Harry with his arms outstretched, Harry walked into him, remembering his first year and the first time Hagrid hugged him and for a moment he was stress free and his only fear was getting through his early school days. He was pulled back to reality when Hagrid spoke,

"Your alright, aren't ya?"

"Everyone thinks it's my fault, don't they?" asked Harry, his voice with no expression. Hagrid shook his head and chuckled loudly to himself.

"No, my dear boy. This isn't your fault, and never will be. So never blame yourself for this." He motioned around the place. Harry nodded and smiled before leaving Hagrid to go off and talk to some pupils. Harry, still noticing people eyes on him, walked up to the isle of bodies. Luckily, most of them he didn't know, but as he walked down he found Colin Creevey's and paused by it. He stayed there for a moment looking down on him before walking towards him and crouching by him. His hand shot out and found Colin's and at that moment, the only thought that went through Harry's head was; 'I never gave him that signed photo.'. Harry gently put Colin's hand by his side and carried on walking and looking at all the dead. He paused by Lavender Brown and looked down on her; he found her annoying and hardly even knew her that well but no one deserved to die. Finally Harry reached the end of the line and found Remus and Tonks. Tears sprang to his eyes, but he tried to blink them back; however one fell down his face, he wiped it away in frustration. He bent down beside Lupin whispered so only he could hear him,

"I can't begin to explain how much you've helped me and how much you've been there for me. I wish it didn't have to end like this, but I'll do the absolute sure to make sure Teddy has a good life, I owe you that much..." Harry then turned to Tonks,

"I'm so sorry I took you away from your baby boy, I never meant for anyone to get hurt. I remember the first time I met you like it was only yesterday and I wish life was still that easy...I...I hope you meet Sirius up there and tell him I miss him too..." Harry quickly got up and wiped his face as another tear fell to the ground; he didn't want anyone to see him like this.

"They're safe and happy now...and they wouldn't want you to be sad for their loss." Harry spun around quickly and found Luna looking at him with a sad expression, but she had an unknown glint in her eyes. Harry smiled and replied,

"Thank you Luna." Luna smiled back and walked off. Harry spotted Molly and walked up to her.

"Harry!" she screeched when she spotted him. Harry forced a slight smile as all the Weasley's looked around at him, and at that moment, looking into the sad faces of his only proper family, he had never felt more guilty. He stood still, his feet glued to the ground, as he watched Molly run towards him and embrace him. He automatically wrapped his arms around her and sunk into her arms. Tears sprang to his eyes again as he repeated over and over again,

"I'm sorry...I am so so sorry..." Molly gave a slight gasp before learning out of the hug and cupping Harry's head in her hands, Harry noticed the slight tears that had appeared in her eyes.

"None of this is your fault Harry, there is absolutely no reason for you to be sorry." said Molly in a stern but kind voice, she wiped a tear from Harry's face as he replied,

"Aren't you all annoyed at me..because of...of Fre-"

"Of course not! Don't be silly Harry. None of this is your fault and we are definitely not annoyed with you!" cut in Molly, telling the truth. Harry relaxed a bit before saying again,

"I'm sor-" But Molly just cut him off with a shake of her head. She then motioned for Harry to follow her. He followed in silence. Once they reached the family (and Hermione), Harry tensed up but everyone else acted as normal and all hugged Harry. Ginny was last to hug him and as she did, she whispered subtly into his ear,

"I need to speak to you." Harry smiled to himself as he felt her warm lips by his ear, but he quickly hid the smile when she looked at him after pulling away from the hug. The Weasley's and Hermione talked for a while before Ginny whispered something into Molly's ear and nodded for Harry to follow her. As he and Ginny got up no one seemed to notice; they all carried on with their own conversations.

Harry and Ginny walked in silence towards the Great Hall doors; once out their Harry turned to Ginny and noticed tears falling down her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry, stupidly. Ginny turned on him,

"How dare you leave me Harry! I thought you were dead, we all thought you were dead! You didn't even give us a sign...or a hint that you were still alive! Every day I waited for some news that would let me know you were alive...but there was nothing! I had to live in fear of you not returning!" Ginny had started shouting now and rapid tears fell down her face as she fell into Harry's arms and sobbed into his shoulder.

"I missed you so much." she muffled. Harry smiled to himself; although she was angry with him, and upset; he still felt happy that she still cared so much about him. When she pulled out of the hug he wiped away a tear and replied softly,

"I missed you too Ginny...Every day I thought about you but however hard I wanted to see you, I couldn't. I knew that if I did...the Death Eaters would hurt you, and I couldn't do that to you." Ginny gave a slight smile before she leaned in and crashed her lips against Harry's. They had wanted this for so long and finally it was happening; neither of them wanted it to end but their oxygen was running low. After what seemed like forever, they broke apart panting deeply. They smiled to each other before Ginny's head brushed against Harry's and she breathed,

"I love you."

"I love you too, Gin."


	3. Just a note and an apology

**WOW, it's been forever and I'm so sorry! I've had loads of commitments recently and it's been so hard to find free time!**

**I was writing this because I wondered if any of you actually wanted to continue reading this story as I've not had much feedback? **

**Review your thoughts :) **

**- Maddii xoxo**


	4. The Day After Part 2

**_Thank you very much for the feedback! _**

**_Sorry this chapter has taken forever to post, I was in a production and had rehearsals after school everyday. _**

**_Sorry!_**

**_Enjoy :)_**

The Day After Part 2

Harry and Ginny didn't have long together before Minerva came rushing out,

"Harry, I was wondering if I could have a quick word." Harry nodded, not wanting to be rude and followed Minerva back inside the castle, holding tightly onto Ginny's hand. When they had re-entered the Great Hall Harry whispered to Ginny,

"I'll come and see you after, okay?" Ginny nodded in reply and walked back to her family, smiling. Harry turned to Minerva just in time before she pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so glad your alright and I must thank you on behalf of the whole school and everyone in it. You have brought great pride onto our school and you have helped many in the future." Minerva said into his ear. After pulling back she continued.

"Now, I know this is so soon but I did give you some time to get back to reality and spend time with the people you love, but right now I think it's an appropriate time to face the horrible truth and answer the big question on everyone's mind, 'What will happen next?'. Unfortunately the first thing will be funerals. There is currently a memorial graveyard in construction as we speak, so once it's done, we will be burying everyone who sadly lost their lives. The memorial graveyard will be done by tomorrow so tomorrow morning will be the first funeral...After all the funerals have finished their will be a memorial service and you will have to do a speech...if that's alright with you?" Minerva finished, her eyes glittering with unshed tears. Harry nodded, trying to take everything in without his emotions going wild. Minerva plastered a fake smile on her face before lifting her wand to her throat, muttering a spell and speaking to everyone in the room,

"The ministry has advised we start taking stage by stage now, instead of later. The lives that have been lost will be harder to mourn later than now. So we have been advised to start our funeral's as soon as possible...The memorial graveyard, the Ministry has been working on will be completed by tomorrow, meaning the first funeral will be going ahead the morning of tomorrow. I would like you to let me know all the funeral details, and me and the new substitute Minister; Kinglsey Shaklebolt will do the best we can to get things sorted. Thank you!" and with that Minerva went quiet, taking her wand away from her throat.

"Kingsley's the new Minister?" asked Harry with a mixture of surprise and happiness. Minerva nodded,

"For now...Hopefully he will be elected for Minister when the time comes." Harry gave a smile in reply before walking back towards the Weasleys. As he got closer he realised the Weasley's were crowding around someone, as he got closer he realised.

"Teddy..." gasped Harry, as the everyone let him through to see his godson in Molly's arms. Harry gazed down at the stunning baby boy; he looked just like Lupin and Tonks. Harry felt unshed tears in his eyes as Molly asked,

"Would you like to hold your godson, Harry?" At the sight of Harry's scared face Molly continued,

"Go on...I Promise you won't drop him." Harry nodded slighting before letting Molly slowly place the little blue bundle of blankets into his arms. Teddy felt so light in his arms; almost like holding a feather, and as Harry looked down into his godson's eyes; He swore that he would be the best godfather to Teddy ever. Teddy smiled up at Harry and gurgled making everyone laugh.

"It seems he likes you." said Arthur smiling. Harry looked up, a look of confusion on his face.

"Where's Andromeda?" he asked, suddenly upset. Molly pointed towards Lupin and Tonks and Harry understood. He slowly planted Teddy a small kiss on the head before handing him back to Molly and made his way over to Andromeda.

He could hear her sobbing as Harry sat down beside her, she was leaned over Tonks, holding her hand tightly.

"They did it for you and Teddy...they did it for all of us. They fought because they knew it would be the only way to bring Teddy into a safe world." Harry said softly beside Andromeda. She looked up at Harry, only just realising he was there. At first, Harry wasn't sure what was happening and then his emotions spilt and before he knew it, he and Andromeda were embraced in a hug that only they could have shared; a hug that mourned for the same people. At that moment, they didn't care if anyone saw or heard them, the let out their feelings and sobbed into each other's shoulders until they settled. Slowly, they pulled away from each other, steadying their breathing and wiping away their tears. Harry could tell people's eyes were on him and Andromeda as they looked at the bodies before them, and they both smiled.

"They'll be up there with your dad, mum and Sirius, looking down on us...They'll be extremely proud of you." spoke Andromeda softly, making Harry sniff and nod.

"I know." was all he replied.

After Harry and Andromeda had settled down, they made their way over back towards the Weasley's; Molly, Arthur and George had gone to Minerva about funeral details whilst, Hermione and Ron sat talking, their heads huddled together. The rest were having their own group conversation. Harry noticed Ginny ,sitting near Hermione and Ron, and sat next to her and placed his hand in hers.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. You?" asked Ginny looking up into Harry's red patched face. Harry nodded and gave her hand a squeeze just before a celebration of food appeared on the Great Hall's tables. Everyone gasped as Ron said loudly,

"It's about bloody time!" everyone laughed except for Hermione and Molly who shouted,

"Ronald!"

After they had all eaten, Andromeda came up to Harry.

"I was wondering if you could say something for Remus and Tonk's funeral...they would have wanted you to..." she said to him sadly, Harry nodded before Andromeda walked back to Molly.

After excusing himself, Harry found himself walking to the Gryffindor Common room intending to start to write a speech for the funerals and the memorial service.


End file.
